


Black And White

by oreob1tch



Series: YunJoong's Tour Shenanigans [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, but it also gets steamy for like a milisecond, rated M for language mostly, they're both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Communication is key.Hongjoong has yet to realize that.





	Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support you gave to the first part of this series. It means so much to me!
> 
> Excuse any errors, typos and mistakes please, once again, I'm writing this on my phone.

Hongjoong arches his back, letting out a shaky breath and digs his nails into the younger boy's back as Yunho bites down on his neck, again. He grinds their hips together and the older of the two trembles in his arms, doing his best to be quiet. No one else needs to know, no one else needs to hear.  
His bed creaks under the weight of both of them and for a brief second he think about replacing it.

"Hyung?"

He hums, running his fingers through Yunho's hair, pulling him up to kiss him. It's heated and messy and Hongjoong wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hyung!"

He groans. They're kissing, why is he still talking? How is he still talking, when his mouth is pretty much occupied? He kisses him harder, just to shut him up.

"Hyung!" Someone pokes his shoulder and Hongjoong's eyes shoot open. He's... definitely not in his room. Not on his bed. But he is under Yunho, who's looking at him all amused. "You gotta wake up, hyung. We're leaving soon."

Hongjoong nods and tries to untangle himself from Yunho who's still holding him by the waist. "Did you have nice dreams?" He asks, his voice low and quiet. It sends shivers down Hongjoong's spine. Of course he knows. They're spooning, he probably noticed.

"No, not really," he lies, pushes the boy off of him and goes straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower and take care of his..morning business.

He can hear Yunho chuckling and he rolls his eyes as he starts taking his clothes off. Maybe sleeping with with in one bed wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

Especially because Yunho was okay with being the little spoon. Sleeping pressed against his backside did things to Hongjoong.

The bathroom door opens and at first Hongjoong tries to cover himself but it's not like they haven't seen each other naked before. They even took a shower together, many times. That happens when you live with seven men who enjoy long showers and water gets cold real fast.

Hongjoong mouth goes dry at the sight of Yunho's collar bones that are still covered with hickeys. They're few days old already, fading.

The taller notices where he's looking and smirks. "Wanna mark me up again?"

"Get in the shower," is all Hongjoong says and Yunho laughs again. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
On the plane he's seated next to Wooyoung and they're quietly chatting while the rest is taking a nap. The two hour flight is over sooner than he expected and he's happy to get out and finally stretch his legs.

Things get a little weird once they get to Warsaw. Hongjoong is trying to be a little more distant so that the staff doesn't notice the change between them.  
If it was up to him, he would hold Yunho's hand and shower his face with kisses, but they need to keep it down-low. Plus, he doubts Yunho would want that. Sure, they kiss a lot and went on a 'date' together, but Hongjoong is pretty sure Yunho just wants to mess around, no strings attached.

So maybe for his own sake, he's keeping his distance. He's afraid that he might fall too deep, too hard, too fast, and when the tour's over he'll be left alone and with a broken heart.

Mingi obviously brings that up when they get to the hotel. "You're avoiding Yunho." In that very moment the leader regrets asking these two to do a vlive with him. He sets up the phone and is ready to press start but decides against it, for now.

"I'm not avoiding him," Hongjoong shakes his head. He loves Mingi, but they're not as close as the taller is with Yunho, he can't tell him what's really going on, he'd tell Yunho for sure. "I'm just being careful."

San chuckles from his bed, grabbing a blanket and hops on Mingi's bed. "Yeah, careful. That's why he wanted to switch rooms with Mingi, sure."

The leader looks at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" San wraps himself with the blanket so that he basically looks like a human burrito. "He asked if he could room with me tonight. I turned him down though. First of all, Mingi and I are going to watch a movie later, and also, I'm not getting in between you two."

With that, he pulls his arm out with his phone in hand and Hongjoong takes that as a signal that he should turn the stream on.

They talk to fans for almost an hour. A lot of Korean fans joined them to chat, just like many international fans. San and Hongjoong are trying to communicate with their international fans in English and even Mingi tries his best at which San coos because he's cute. Mingi slaps him with a pillow and Hongjoong just stares at them fondly.

When they say their goodbye it's almost one in the morning and San kicks him out of their room. Hongjoong is hesitant to go to his and Yunho's room and face the younger boy. He's still confused and upset, why did he want to change rooms?  
Did Hongjoong do something? Did he freak him out this morning when he woke up with a boner? Or is it because he's fed up with Hongjoong already?

He opens the door to his room and finds Yunho fast asleep in one of the beds. He changes into his pyjamas and gets on the other bed covering himself up to his chin, immediately missing the warmth of Yunho's body that he got so used to in the few days they've been sharing beds.  
He could make two steps to Yunho's bed and spoon him, but Yunho made it crystal clear that he doesn't want to be with Hongjoong in the same room, even less in the same bed.  
He falls asleep sad, lonely and clutching his pillow to his chest to spoon at least something.

He wakes up engulfed in warmth and it wasn't because of the blanket.  
There are arms around his waist and a head pressed against his back. He smiles contently and wiggles more into the body behind him. The sky's still pretty dark so they have at least an hour before they have to get up and prepare for the concert.  
Until then, he will relish this feeling that he gets only with Yunho.   
Soon enough, he falls back asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They're ecstatic about the concert. They have only two concerts left, including this one, so their European tour will be over soon which saddens them a little but they also met so many of their fans and they feel so loved and appreciated so they're pretty sure they will come back one day, hopefully soon.

After soundcheck and taking photos with fans that bought the special concert package, they get few final things ready and the concert starts.

The fan chants are deafening and Hongjoong has never felt more proud than in that moment.  
He looks at Yunho who grins at him, eyes wide and cheeks red and he looks so beautiful, Hongjoong just wants to pull him close and kiss him right then and there.

Before he can do anything, Yunho turns at San and pulls him into a hug. The crowd goes crazy. He tries his best not to be jealous but he can't help it. He wishes it was him instead.

After the hi-touch event, they return to the hotel. It's pretty late but Hongjoong is still high on adrenaline from the concert. He grabs Yunho's hand in the hallway.  
"Wanna sneak out and buy something we'll regret eating in the morning?" He grins. Yunho doesn't smile at him back.

"I wanted to watch a movie with San and Mingi, sorry hyung," he shrugs. The older's heart sinks.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah I should go to bed anyway." He feels like an idiot. He thought that everything was okay again. Yunho was his usual happy self the whole day, and they woke up cuddling after all.

San notices Hongjoong's expression and turns to Yunho. He whispers something to him at which Yunho shakes his head, avoiding Hongjoong's eyes. San frowns and jabs his finger into Yunho's ribs. The older of the two swats his hand away. "Fine!" He exclaims and looks at Hongjoong.

"Well...maybe we should ask the staff if we even can?"

Hongjoong nods. They shouldn't sneak out, he's the leader, he should know better than that.  
The manager isn't all happy about it but allows them to go to the nearest convenience store, with him of course.  
They buy a lot of stuff that they really shouldn't be eating this late at night,but neither of them care.

When they get back to their hotel room, Hongjoong throws the snacks on his bed and pushes Yunho on the other one.  
The taller looks at him confused.

"You're avoiding me." The leader says and sits down on Yunho's thighs to keep him in place. "What have I done?"

"I'm not the one who's avoiding, hyung. Ever since we arrived here you're acting as if there's nothing between us." That kind of hurts. He's been trying the whole day. Yes, he was distant the previous day, but he's just trying not to get his heart broken.

"You wanted to switch rooms with Mingi," he says. It's not a question. "Why? Are you tired of us?"

"How can I be sure there is 'us', hyung? You're avoiding me like a plague. Did I do something? At first you're acting as if you don't even know me, then you get mad because I'm trying to make you happy, because I feel you're not comfortable around me. I'm sorry if my feelings for you made you uncomfortable, I thought-" he pauses. "I thought we were on the same page." He sounds sad all of a sudden. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do!" Hongjoong feels like an idiot. "I do I just- I thought you were not serious about this. Which is completely fine, if you're not,you know. I just... I don't want to fall in too deep if you are not serious about this."

Yunho wraps his arms around Hongjoong's waist and flips them over. The older is basically helpless underneath the taller boy. "Are you serious? You're really that dense? I took you out on a date, I sleep in the same bed with you, I let you wear my clothes and I let you mark me up like a dog and you think I'm not serious about us? You're such a dumb bitch, Hongjoong."  
The leader blushes but still manages to punch him weakly in the chest.

"It's hyung for you, brat."

"You're such a dumb bitch, hyung," Yunho sighs, smiling. "You seriously thought I didn't like you?"

"I was afraid you only wanted a fling with me. Nothing serious," Hongjoong admits, his face still red as a tomato. Yunho shakes his head, disappointed, but he's still smiling.   
Then he leans down and captures Hongjoong's lips into a kiss. They kiss slow and deep, not rushing anywhere,just enjoying the moment and tasting each other.  
Hongjoong fists the material of Yunho's shirt and sighs into his mouth. The younger boy reacts to that, biting down on his lower lip until Hongjoong whimpers, sliding his hand up to tangle it into the long hair on his nape.

The older wraps his legs around Yunho's waist, pressing him even closer together,which makes Yunho tug on his hair. He's not even trying keep back the moan that escapes his lips.

Yunho pulls away, his lips swollen and red, just like his cheeks. He smiles at him, eyes glossy. Hongjoong wants to pull him back down when someone bangs on the wall.

"I can hear you!" San yells and Yunho chuckles.

"Who will tell him that this is not a way to behave in a hotel?" Hongjoong rolls his eyes. Yunho buries his face into Hongjoong's chest and laughs, kissing his collar bone as he sits back up.

"You can tell him. But let's eat all the snacks first!"

"Yunho.." Hongjoong shakes his head, sitting up himself.

"Okay, then. Let's go there and share the snacks. And if you behave, I'll eat you. Out. When we get back."

"Yunho!" Hongjoong covers his face with his palms. "Shut up!"

The younger laughs again and gets up. "Let's go, hyung. And then we need to talk. About us. So you don't assume things again."

They both take all the goods they bought and lock the room on their way out. They knock on the door to San and Mingi's room. San opens the door a little and peaks out.

"Did you bring potato chips?"

"Hey!" Mingi groans. "I'm the only potato chip you need!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what I'm referring to with the potato chip ..look it up. You won't regret. :D


End file.
